Noviazgo retorcido
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: A pesar de ser dos personas completamente diferentes, Atsushi y Todomatsu tienen entre ellos una relación de noviazgo. La malicia de Todomatsu junto con el egocentrismo de Atsushi encajan de forma tan exacta que nadie sospecha acerca de ellos, ni siquiera el resto de los Matsuno. Sin embargo, las cosas se tuercen un poco después de cierta reunión de exalumnos.


Contenido: Yaoi, romance, intento de humor, One-shot, spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san.

Pareja: AtsuTodo (Atsushi x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Y aquí les va un fanfic más de Osomatsu-san, fruto de ver una y otra vez sin descanso la película. No los entretengo más que para decirles lo obvio: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen ya que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. Este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente drabble contiene** spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san**. Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. En caso de no haberla visto, dicha película se encuentra disponible en Crunchyroll completamente subtitulada en español (y si buscan un poco más, tal vez en otros sitios).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El celular timbró por décima vez en menos de un minuto, haciendo que cinco de los seis sextillizos fruncieran aún más su ceño. Finalmente, cuando sonó una vez más, el tercero de ellos, Choromatsu, decidió levantarse para encarar al más pequeño.

-¡Todomatsu! ¡Ya calla ese maldito aparato! ¡No necesitamos que nos estés presumiendo tu maldita vida social! ¿¡Quién es la desgraciada persona que te envía tantos mensajes?!- Se acercó amenazante, aunque su hermano no pareció ni siquiera asustado por sus fuertes gritos.

-No te importa.- Todomatsu alcanzó a ver cómo la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba una vez más con otro mensaje de LINE, volteó a verlo disimuladamente y, como con todos los anteriores mensajes, decidió ignorarlo sin siquiera haber desbloqueado el maldito aparato.

-Choromatsu tiene razón, Totty.- Lo nombró el mayor de todos con cierto sarcasmo, haciendo notar también su fastidio.- Tienes dos opciones: o le contestas a quien quiera que te está rogando por tu maldita atención o pones el tonto aparato en modo silencio o te largas de la habitación.- Enumeró con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Esas son tres opciones, Osomatsu-niisan- Comentó con una gran sonrisa Jyushimatsu, quien se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la enorme pelota amarilla que tenían en casa. Osomatsu volteó a ver su mano, efectivamente con tres dedos levantados y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Choromatsu rodó los ojos antes de regresar al tema principal.

-Todomatsu, créenos que, después de estar oyendo tu estúpido celular sonar sin descanso después de la fiesta de exalumnos, poco nos importa tu "popular" vida social. Así que levanta ya tu maldito trasero y vete a ignorar, a quien obviamente está desechando su dignidad por ti, a otro lugar.- Todomatsu le dedicó una mirada enojada, pero Choromatsu, que ya estaba verdaderamente harto, estaba seguro que hablaba por todos cuando apuntó con su dedo índice la puerta de salida.

Entre palabrotas altisonantes mal disimuladas, Todomatsu tomó su aparatito (el cual, por cierto, volvió a vibrar entre sus manos) y se retiró, no sin antes, claro está, de deslizar fuertemente la puerta y azotarla para demostrar su evidente enojo.

Un día después de la reunión de exalumnos, el celular de Todomatsu no había dejado de repetir el irritante sonido que producía al tener un mensaje nuevo. Al principio, sus cinco hermanos parecieron curiosos y burlones por saber la identidad de quien se le dirigía tan insistentemente, pero la curiosidad fue vencida cuando, una semana después, Todomatsu seguía haciendo sonar el estúpido teléfono sin siquiera mostrar algún interés por contestar. ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para enviar tantos mensajes sin haber obtenido alguna respuesta? Aún más poniendo sobre la mesa la nada envidiable posición de nini de Todomatsu, resultaba increíble pensar que existía alguna persona que rogara tanto su atención. ¿Lo peor? Que a Todomatsu, lejos de todo pronóstico, no parecía importarle.

-¡Por fin! ¡Algo de paz!- Suspiraba aliviado Osomatsu, dejando caer su espalda sobre la alfombra.-Aunque ese tonto de Todomatsu no se ha dignado si quiera a decirnos quien es el que tanto le manda mensajes.

-¿Tal vez es solo spam?- Preguntaba Choromatsu, tomando asiento en el sillón, mientras abría su revista académica.

-De haberlo sido, lo hubiera bloqueado desde el primer momento.- explicó Ichimatsu, quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes.- Tiene que ser alguien que conoce.

-¿Tal vez alguien que conduzca un automóvil último modelo?- Preguntaba Karamatsu, quien estaba sentado en el pequeño balcón de la ventana mientras se quitaba sus nada atractivas gafas de sol. Su pregunta, más que retórica, era literal. Los demás, confundidos y extrañados, se acercaron a su lado para también observar hacia la calle.

Vieron detenidamente como Todomatsu salía indiferente de la residencia Matsuno y, sin problema alguno, se subía en el lugar del copiloto, a un coche color plata último modelo, que parecía estarlo esperando desde hace minutos antes. El coche, sin más preámbulo, arrancó a lo largo de la calle, dejando, literalmente, boca abierta al resto de los sextillizos.

¿¡Quien rayos estaba tras el pequeño Totty?!

-Veo que finalmente saliste a verme, Todomatsu.- Dijo el conductor del auto mientras giraba el volante para integrarse a una avenida mucho más grande.- Me he sentido muy ignorado por ti últimamente.- A pesar de intentar sonar desolado, su sonrisa arrogante jamás pudo borrarse de su rostro.

-Cierra el pico, Atsushi-kun. La única razón por la que vine fue porque mis hermanos no dejaban de molestar.- Sin despegar su vista de la ventana, cruzó sus brazos, no queriendo mantener aquella conversación por mucho tiempo.- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me llevarás hoy? Debes tener claro que no te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, sigo enfadado contigo.- Hizo un tierno puchero en su rostro y, al verlo, Atsushi no pudo evitar soltar un breve bufido.

-Oh vamos, sabes que todo fue para que no supieran sobre lo nuestro. Tal y como me lo pediste justo antes de salir.- Todomatsu se hundió aún más en el asiento, renuente a seguir escuchando las tontas explicaciones del más alto.

Pero antes de proseguir con la historia, demos una breve explicación de lo que sucede entre nuestros dos protagonistas, los cuales, efectivamente, llevaban entre ellos una relación que fácilmente podría ser etiquetada como "noviazgo" desde hace más de un año, claro está, que dicha relación era completamente desconocida por cualquier otra persona a parte de ellos, incluyendo a los cinco restantes hermanos Matsuno.

Después de un encuentro casual en la cafetería donde Todomatsu trabajó tan solo unas pocas semanas antes de que lo despidieran (gracias a sus entrometidos hermanos mayores), ambos siguieron en contacto, y, haciendo un poco de remembranza y giros de acontecimientos poco probables… ambos terminaron involucrados fuertemente el uno por el otro. Y no, aun por sobre lo que muchos podrían pensar de que Todomatsu solo estaba con él por su millonaria tarjeta bancaria, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que, antes de todo eso, también existían sentimientos pasionales de amor y cariño.

Claro está que Atsushi no se quedaba atrás, teniendo que hacer un lado su orgullo al admitir que estaba enamorado de un chico torpe, malicioso, nini, nada atractivo y sin un futuro estable, tuvo que rendirse ante las emociones y convencerse que el cariño era verdadero. Claro que está que, por mucho que estuvieran correspondidos ambos, era complicado deshacerse de las características que los hacían, bueno…ellos mismos.

Es así como, a parte del amor, a Atsushi le encantaba agrandar su ego al sacar a pasear al pequeño Totty a los lugares más refinados de la ciudad, mientras que él, aceptaba encantado y con un poco de presunción, los regalos y caprichos que fácilmente le cumplía.

Pero todo esto se sembró bajo una única y especial condición: Desde Osomatsu hasta Jyushimatsu, ninguno de los hermanos debía enterarse de la relación y, en caso de que el secreto saliera a la luz, Todomatsu dejó bien claro que no podría seguir frecuentándose con el castaño. Arrogante y altanero, el joven Atsushi aceptó sin duda alguna, de todos modos, esa bola de ninis no eran tan inteligentes para si quiera sospechar que el sexto se escabullía para encontrarse con el joven más guapo y adinerado de la misma generación del instituto (dicho con sus propias palabras). No sería difícil ocultar su presencia.

Todo iba de maravilla, ambos disfrutaban a su propia manera la no muy común relación que llevaban entre ellos. Aun con los roces que provocaban sus propias personalidades, parecían estar satisfechos con los resultados… al menos hasta que la invitación de la fiesta del reencuentro de la generación No.66 del Instituto Akatsuka llegó a los hogares de cada uno.

-¿Planeas ir a la reunión?- Había preguntado cierta tarde Atsushi de forma casual pero directa.- Es la siguiente semana.- Ambos se encontraban cenando en un elegante restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, con una maravillosa vista al atardecer.

-La verdad es que no estamos seguros de sí ir.- Comentó cansado Todomatsu antes de beber de la cerveza de barril que cargaba en su mano.- La mayoría de nosotros no recordamos muchas cosas de aquella época.

-¿En serio? Ustedes eran… inusuales aquellos días.- Sonrió de medio lado al recordar el pasado. Aquel pequeño Todomatsu que lloraba apenas se separaba de sus hermanos, que siempre tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes del llanto.- Fueron los días en que nos conocimos, aunque no éramos muy cercanos en aquel entonces.

-¿En serio?- Miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando de recordar, pero a los pocos segundos solamente soltó un suspiro.- Lo siento, en serio no puedo recordar nada.- Indiferente, se hundió de hombros antes de darle el último trago largo a su bebida para después dar un suspiro de alivio, reconfortado por el exquisito sabor.- ¿Tú irás?

-Probablemente, algunos conocidos me han contactado rogándome que vaya. Seguramente solo quieren hacer buenas migas conmigo para ver si pueden sacar algo de provecho.- Atsushi como siempre, se expresó sin pena alguna lo que en verdad pensaba.- Quien sabe, tal vez también encuentre a alguna chica solterona sexy que quiera ser la esposa de un hombre tan atractivo y rico como yo.- Rio divertido, esperando ver algún indicio de celos o enojo de Todomatsu. Por supuesto que no lo obtuvo.

Porque ese tipo de bromas eran normales en Atsushi, por muy desinteresado que pudiera parecer Todomatsu en realidad confiaba en el maldito idiota que tenía por novio.

Y ambos lo sabían. Sin tener que alzar la voz, ambos sabían hasta donde llegar con aquellos comentarios que, a oídos de otras personas, podrían parecer hirientes.

O al menos eso creían.

Durante la mencionada reunión, por torpeza y extrema ingenuidad (más bien llamada estupidez) por parte del primogénito, toda la generación los juzgó fuertemente con la mirada al enterarse de sus condiciones profesionales: Ninis.

-¿Viven con sus padres y son ninis? ¿En que piensan? ¡Me avergüenza pensar que son mis excompañeros!- Decía un borracho Uchikawa mientras les hablaba desde lo alto de un asiento junto a la barra. Los seis chicos, arrodillados en fila, solo se limitaban a escuchar sus palabrerías cubiertas de alcohol y arrogancia que no hacían más que incomodarlos, además de tener que soportar las críticas que llegaban a sus oídos entre murmullos y risitas mal disimuladas que se colaban desde lo lejos.- ¿Me están escuchando? ¡Pueblo de ninis! ¡Banda de ninis!

-¿Por qué un pueblo nini? -Preguntaba bajito el mayor, siendo el principal culpable de que se encontraran en tal situación.

-Ni idea.- Contestaba cabizbajo Karamatsu.

-Nos están llamando pueblo…- Intentaba razonar Choromatsu, aunque también esta visiblemente afectado.

-¡Oigan, todos nos están mirando!- decía con su voz aguda Todomatsu, quien ya no aguantaba esas miradas llenas de desdén.

-Vamos, ya déjalos, Uchikawa.- Todomatsu alzó de inmediato la vista al reconocer aquella voz. Efectivamente, Atsushi se acercaba a ellos con galantería, sosteniendo una copa de vino en una de sus manos y atrayendo a dos chicas a sus espaldas.- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no? De seguro ellos tienen sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar.- Los vio desde un ángulo superior, como si ellos no fueran más que míseros insectos.

Y eso fue lo primero que desagradó por completo a Todomatsu.

Por mucho que bromearan entre ellos, siempre eran solo ellos dos…pero ahora, estaba poniéndose por sobre él y sus hermanos. SOBRE sus hermanos.

-¡Cielos Atsushi-kun! ¡Que amable eres!- Gritaron las jovencitas que, desde la perspectiva de Todomatsu, solo parecían dos perros falderos meneando la cola por su nuevo dueño.

-¿Quieren dar un paseo en mi coche?- Las dos chicas solo gritaron emocionadas al escuchar la sugerente oferta. Todomatsu solo pudo cerrar más su puño, arrugando más su pantalón de vestir, sintiendo como una vena de su frente comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Pudo escuchar los gruñidos y las quejas reprimidas por parte de los demás al tener que escuchar sus horrendos coqueteos.- "Banda de ninis", tiene su encanto. Son encantadores.- Se burló antes de hacer una pose que realzó su supuesto atractivo.

Todos siguieron gruñendo, probablemente sin poder encontrar alguna forma de contraatacarlo sin parecer aún más idiota de lo que ya estaban viéndose. Patéticos.

-¡Nos llamó encantadores! ¡Que felicidad!- Dijo con una voz sumamente aguda, entre risitas. Le dedicó una mirada de molestia que Atsushi contestó con una sonrisa seductora. Enfadado, de un solo brinco se puso de pie y se desvistió de la parte de arriba en un solo segundo.- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ven, desgraciado!- Probablemente nunca se había abalanzado a alguien con tantas ganas de estrangularlo.

-¡Detente, Totty!- Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a rosarle algún cabello antes de caer tendido sobre el piso, siendo aplastado por sus hermanos que intentaban detener sus bruscos movimientos.

-Será tu culpa si lo golpeas primero.- Gritó alguno de ellos. Tomó varios minutos de forcejeos antes de que Todomatsu se calmara, Atsushi había suspirado resignado y se había dado media vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas.

-Iré a que me dé el aire fresco.- Ya calmado, convenció a sus hermanos a dejarlo ir solo para despejar su mente. Rayos, ciertamente estaba bastante enojado con Atsushi…era rara la ocasión en que los enfados entre ellos eran verdaderos aun cuando fingían todo el tiempo molestarse el uno al otro.

Aun con todo el pecho descubierto, el menor subió a una pequeña terraza que tenía el bar en donde estaban, aunque se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando sintió la fresca brisa chocando contra su piel desnuda. Estaba a punto de bajar nuevamente, pero sintió un pesado saco siendo puesto sobre sus hombros. Alzando la mirada reconoció al instante a Atsushi, ya no se encontraba acompañado por ninguna otra persona y en sus labios sostenía un cigarrillo acabado de prender.

-¿El pequeño Matsuno se armó de valor para venir acá arriba solo sin sus hermanos? ¿Seguro que no necesitas una niñera o alguien que te ayude para encontrar el camino de regreso?- A pesar de decir la broma con la perspicacia de siempre, miró confuso cuando pasaron los siguientes segundos en silencio, sin haber recibido ningún tipo de respuesta ingeniosa por parte del otro. El sextillizo optó solamente por mirarlo con fastidio antes de dirigirse al barandal de un extremo. Se puso correctamente el saco que le había puesto Atsushi antes de reposar sus brazos sobre el barandal y, sobre éstos, su pequeña barbilla, perdiendo la vista entre los negocios y edificios que estaban adelante del bar.

-Eres un verdadero idiota cuando te lo propones.- Dijo mucho después. Atsushi lo había acompañado al extremo de la terraza, pero él decidió mejor darle la espalda a la vista del exterior, recargando su cuerpo y dejando que sus ojos pudieran perderse mejor en aquella terraza deshabitada.

-Sí, supongo que lo soy.- Intentó soltar una risita pero no salió tan natural como solían ser. Un poco incómodo, soltó el humo de su cigarrillo, dudoso de cómo debía seguir la conversación.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. El cigarro comenzaba a ser cada vez más pequeño entre los dedos de Atsushi.

-Se supone que estás saliendo conmigo, maldita sea… no seas tan cabezota cuando estamos frente a tanta gente…- Atsushi miró de reojo el rostro de su novio. Rayos, sus pupilas parecían algo dilatadas, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto, mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas, probablemente por la mezcla de enojo, el frío y varias copas de alcohol.

Quería contestar debidamente, sin embargo, un pequeño ruido lo alertó e inmediatamente irguió su espalda.

-¿Pero de qué carajo estás hablando?- Preguntó en un tono monótono.- Es repulsivo que creas que tenemos cualquier tipo de relación, Matsuno.- Extrañado, Todomatsu alzó la vista, Atsushi ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.- Si tanto quieres ser mi amigo por mis riquezas o mi popularidad con las chicas, tal vez te haga un favor y presente tu currículum en alguna de mis empresas, pero no prometo nada.- Atsushi soltó la última bocanada de humo antes de tirar la colilla y pisarla con uno de sus zapatos. No la levantó antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tch, ese maldito es un arrogante, ¿en serio era así en la escuela?- Todomatsu dio un salto en su propio lugar antes de voltear asustado hacia el otro lado. ¿¡Desde cuando Osomatsu había llegado junto a él?! Volteó a ver hacia la dirección hacia donde Atsushi se había marchado, ya no había rastro de él.

_"Vio a Osomatsu-niisan. Por eso me dijo eso…maldita sea."_ Sonrió brevemente antes de apretar sus dientes en una mueca de enfado.

-Deberías meterle su merecido, Todomatsu. El muy engreído no sabe mantener su boca cerrada.- El mayor mostró su dedo medio hacia donde antes estaba Atsushi, visiblemente enfadado.

-No tiene caso seguir pensando en él.- Dio media vuelta, Osomatsu lo siguió con brevedad.

El calor en el saco de Atsushi seguía impregnándose en su piel.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Y es así como llegamos al presente. A partir de esa fiesta, Atsushi se había encargado de hacer sonar el celular de Todomatsu de forma desesperante cada día. Sabiendo que probablemente se encontraba enfadado con él y al mismo tiempo, confiado en que lo perdonaría por completo, se aseguró de tener el automóvil listo y en marcha para cuando el Matsuno menor decidiera hacerle frente.

Todomatsu ciertamente estaba molesto con su novio, primeramente por las burlas que él había catalogado como innecesarias enfrente de todo el mundo, ya era bastante vergonzoso que todos los estuvieran juzgando solo para que llegara este estúpido ricachón a dar el golpe de gracia con sus palabras….lo peor es que no se había metido solamente contra él como de costumbre, sino que había involucrado a todos sus hermanos (y aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo en voz alta, le molestaba que alguien más a parte de él los denigrara); en segundo lugar, seguía molesto por la actitud que había tomado en la terraza, él esperaba tener una conversación seria acerca de su actual relación, pero el tonto de Atsushi se las había librado para escapar de la escena. Y en tercer y último lugar…estaba enfadado consigo mismo, porque sabía perfectamente que en realidad las cosas de las que se quejaba en el punto anterior habían sido solamente una tonta tapadera para ocultar lo suyo, seguramente Atsushi había visto a Osomatsu antes que él mismo y, siguiendo con la voluntad del más bajo de mantener ese noviazgo en secreto, había decidido comportarse más frio de lo acostumbrado.

Maldito fuese el amor y todas las complicaciones que llevaba consigo.

La mente de Todomatsu dejó de crear tontas ideas cuando sintió como el coche se paraba con lentitud. Subió la vista hacia la ventana para ubicar el lugar. ¿Sería algún tipo de restaurante o lugar turístico extremadamente costoso como los que solían ir?

Extrañado de solamente ver árboles, Todomatsu giró su cabeza para intentar reconocer el lugar. A su derecha pudo ver el mar. Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿No bajaras?- Preguntó Atsushi cuando abrió la puerta del automóvil.- Por aquí no viene nadie, ni tampoco hay ningún tipo de negocio, por si te lo estabas preguntando.- Sonrió antes de salir, no sin antes tomar un cigarrillo y un encendedor del portavasos.

Todomatsu bajó también, sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra.

Ambos se recargaron en el lateral del coche, viendo directamente hacia la gran masa de agua que estaba moviéndose con ritmo frente a ellos.

-Te estas volviendo adicto al tabaco, Atsushi-kun. El olor es desagradable.- Comentó tapándose la nariz.

-Supongo que le he agarrado un poco al gusto.- Sonrió levemente antes de volvérselo a acercar a la boca.- No te ves tan animado comparado a cuando te llevo a lugares finos.- Dijo sarcástico.

-Debo admitir que se me hizo extraño que me trajeras a ver la puesta del sol sobre el mar en un cursi intento de mejorar mi humor de mierda- Se hundió de hombros.- No creí si quiera que pudieras tener una definición sana sobre lo que es un detalle romántico.

Ambos sonrieron un poco antes de quedar en silencio. Fue Todomatsu el que volvió a romper el hielo.

-Supongo que no te vas a disculpar, ¿verdad?- Metió las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera. En aquella época del año, el agua estaría demasiado fría para nadar, mientras que la brisa marina siempre llegaba bastante helada aun cuando el sol no estaba completamente oculto.

-¿Y sobre qué debería disculparme exactamente?- Preguntó cínico Atsushi.- ¿Sobre mi intervención durante la fiesta de exalumnos? ¿O sobre mis fabulosas hazañas para evitar que uno de tus hermanos descubriera que el pequeño Totty estaba saliendo con un odioso engreído?- Ante las preguntas, Todomatsu solo pudo mostrar un gracioso puchero. Parecía estar calmado, pero sabía perfectamente que Atsushi estaba en parte también molesto.

-Maldita sea, solo discúlpate.- Dijo el un murmullo. Atsushi, al ver su expresión infantil, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. _"En serio que no ha cambiado nada desde la escuela_".- De todos modos les voy a contar sobre lo nuestro a los demás cuando regrese a casa.

Atsushi tosió un par de veces, creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal. Lo vio con la confusión impregnada en sus ojos.

-No es para tanto. Se los contare, ¿está bien? Pero después no vengas llorando a mí porque mis idiotas hermanos te estén rogando dinero. Pueden ser bastante insistentes cuando lo desean, especialmente Osomatsu-niisan.

-Supongo que puedo aguantarlos si el pequeño "Totty" me recompensa después...- Todomatsu solamente asintió en silencio, levemente sonrojado al escuchar la propuesta con doble sentido.- Lo siento también.- Pegó su mano a su boca, sosteniendo el cigarrillo, intentando ahogar un poco su voz.- Admito que me pasé un poco con mis comentarios durante la fiesta…

Finalmente se disculpó, aunque Atsushi jamás estaría lo suficientemente preparado para confesar en voz alta que la única razón por la que dijo aquellas burlas innecesarias fue por su inquietud de no poder defender a su pequeño novio, por sus celos hacia el resto de los sextillizos de poder estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, por no poder demostrar su gran ego de tener lo suficiente para mantener económicamente a Todomatsu (y a todos sus hermanos) si lo quisiera. Por no mostrar que realmente Todomatsu era solamente suyo.

Apretó la mandíbula al pensar lo último.

No podría decir todo eso, pero de alguna manera quería demostrarlo.

De bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cajita rosada de terciopelo. La miró por algunos segundos en silencio antes de extenderla torpemente enfrente de Matsuno. Sorprendido, antes de tomarla, Todomatsu lo miró a los ojos. Atsushi, avergonzado, decidió fijar su vista en el mar que tenían enfrente.

-Si le vas a contar a tus tontos hermanos lo nuestro, supongo que esto ya no es necesario.- Puso la cajita en una de las manos del más bajo.- Pero también sería un desperdicio de dinero el no dártelo, así que solo haz lo que quieras con ellos.

Dudoso, Todomatsu tomó con delicadeza la cajita, una idea loca comenzaba a bailar dentro de su mente, pero aun creyendo que se trataba de otra cosa, abrió con lentitud la cajita. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron al descubrir los objetos de su interior.

Ahí, colocados con cuidado, se encontraban dos anillos a juego. Simples pero que brillaban tenuemente con los últimos rayos de sol. Sacó con cuidado uno y lo sostuvo en su palma, probablemente sin creer lo que realmente estaba viendo. Su silencio y su lentitud terminaron por carcomer al pobre de Atsushi, que terminó su cigarrillo y, tratando por hacer las cosas con mayor rapidez, pisó la colilla antes de tomar el anillo y ponerlo sin delicadeza alguna en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pareja.

-¡No te quedes callado!, ¿qué? ¿Acaso tu diminuto cerebro no puede procesar lo que ve? Nini tonto.- Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, tomó el anillo que quedaba y se lo puso en su propia mano. Seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Listo, te guste o no, ahora eres solamente mío. No puedes ir por ahí cortejando chicas, fingiendo ser genial o popular, porque en realidad solo eres un nini de mierda que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?- Todomatsu vio su dedo y después el de Atsushi.

Aunque se tapó la boca comenzó a reír con tanta fuerza que hasta algunas lagrimitas salían de sus parpados.

-Yo haré siempre lo que quiera. No eres mi dueño ¿sabes? Seguramente tu maldito ego ya terminó de pudrir tu cerebro.- Parecía que Atsushi quería responder agresivamente aquello, pero no pudo, ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por lo de Todomatsu, quien pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para atraerlo. Levantó levemente sus tobillos para alcanzarlo y profundizar el beso.

Atsushi correspondió suavemente el acto.

Puede que para algunos sea difícil de creer que, entre aquellos mal disimulados insultos y hasta hirientes palabras, pudiese existir el amor. Pero así como había algo en Atsushi que provocaba mariposas en el estómago de Todomatsu, había algo en él que activaba la adrenalina en Atsushi.

Tan diferentes que lograban ensamblarse perfectamente.

Era razón más que suficiente para que ambos prometieran compartir con el otro el resto de sus vidas. Juntos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: La verdad es que el anterior iba a ser el último (por ahora) referenciado de la película, pero la idea surgió de forma tan momentánea que no pude evitar escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. Nos leemos en algún futuro no tan lejano. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Para los lectores de fanfiction, comencé a utilizar Wattpad, tal vez también nos podamos leer allá también si a ustedes les conviene. Enlaces en mi perfil. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
